Baby, It's Cold Outside
by xxcabalinaxx
Summary: Tony/Kate "Damn it Gibbs, don't get all pissed at me. How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to offer my wife a job?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author:** xxCabalinaxx

**Fandom:** N.C.I.S.

**Pairing:** Tony D./Kate T.

**Rating:** Teen, for now

**Summary:** "Damn it Gibbs, don't get all pissed at me. How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to offer my wife a job?"

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If they were, Kate would not be dead and Ari would have been in season one.

**Author's Note:** So, to make this story work the way I want it to, I'm changing a few details. For instance, Kate and Major Kerry never dated or slept together. The Major was flirting with her and tried to make it something more but she met him at the pub that day to let him know nothing could happen. If anything else comes up that needs to be addressed later on, it will be mention in another A/N. By the way guys, if someone would like to beta this story for me, let me know in either and email or through a review.

Happy reading guys :)

* * *

Yawning, Caitlin Todd fumbled around in her purse for her set of keys. Panicking slightly when she couldn't find them, she lifted the handbag up to eye level and tilted it toward the light in hopes of being able to see a little better. The dim bulb hanging above her in the ceiling of her apartment complex was not much help and she squinted, mentally cursing the severely lacking building amenities that she totally believed were necessary. Proper lighting, for instance. She heard a distinct sound of metal clanging together and triumphantly pulled out the key ring, filtering through the multiple metal objects looking for the one that would open her door. She he tried to fit the key into the lock, her grip loosened momentarily and the ring clattered on the floor.

Inhaling deeply, Kate closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the door. Things were really not going her way right about now, and right now, all she wanted to do was change into something a lot more comfortable than her work clothes, and curl up on the couch with the remote and not move. Ever. Her day had been as close to hellish as it could get, what with having Air Force One taken over by some NCIS agent who acted like he knew everything, and if he didn't know it, knew he would figure it out at some point. And then that whole mess with Major Kerry and her having to resign. Ugh, what a day. She slumped against the door, letting her full weight sag against it when the lock clicked and the door opened.

Kate's eyes flew open and she reached out to grab onto something and steady herself. Two hand caught her flailing arms and held her upright. Looking up, Kate's exhausted brown eyes met cheerful green ones. Grinning, the man pulled her into the apartment, arms wrapping around her waist. She rested her hands on his arms, returning his smile and moving with him easily. Soft lips pressed against her own and Kate reached back to kick the door closed with her heel. A probing tongue traced her lower lip and Kate opened up without hesitation. Humming softly, she pressed herself against the man, arms raising up to twine around his neck.

Moments later, they pulled apart, taking in air a bit more deeply than they had before. "So," he started off. "Have a good day?" His eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit more and he had to dodge the hand that was aimed for the side of his head.

Kate couldn't help but grin wryly at him. "You, shut up."

Laughing he held his hands out and took her coat from her, gently slipping it down her shoulders. "Hey, I was just asking. Isn't that was normal husbands are supposed to do? Ask their wives how their day was?"

Kate rolled her eyes and quickly opened the door, grabbing her forgotten set of keys before closing the door and locking it behind her. "Well, we aren't exactly normal," she replied with a laugh. Kate followed him into the kitchen, hopping up onto a barstool next to their counter.

The silence between them was comfortable for a few minutes and Kate smiled gratefully when he handed her a cup of tea inbetween preparing something for dinner. Taking a small sip, Kate let her eyes roam over the man in front of her. "You know I resigned from the secret service today?"

He nodded, glancing over at her before returning to cutting up vegetables. "Mmmhmmm."

She took another sip. "Well, I got another job offer."

Surprise flickered in his eyes and he set down the knife to turn and look at her. crossing his arms over his chest, he raised and eyebrow at her. "Really. From who?"

"Agent Gibbs offered me a job with NCIS." Kate's cup was almost empty now, but she lifted it to her lips and tried to drain the last few drops from the bottom anyway. When there was nothing left, she set the ceramic cup down with slight trepidation. "Babe? Say something, please?"

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say, Kate." He uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "I mean, I think it's a great offer, but you never really expressed any interest in NCIS before. I'm just a little thrown."

Kate sighed and nodded. His words were true. "I know. But, today changed some things."

There was a brief silence before he asked, "Hun, do you want to take the job?"

Kate bit her lip, still unsure. But slowly, her head bobbed in a nod. "Yeah, I think I do."

She was rewarded with a wide smile. "Then you go into NCIS on Monday and kick their asses."

Kate grinned and held out her mug for a refill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author:** xxCabalinaxx

**Fandom:** N.C.I.S.

**Pairing:** Tony D./Kate T.

**Rating:** Teen, for now

**Summary:** "Damn it Gibbs, don't get all pissed at me. How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to offer my wife a job?"

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If they were, Kate would not be dead and Ari would have been in season one.

* * *

Leaning back into the soft cushion of the large armchair that was in the corner of their living room, Kate pulled her legs up and tucked them underneath her. She was dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a light baby blue tank top. Perfect sleepwear and loungewear. And to top it all off was a pair of neon blue fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm. Smiling playfully, Kate wiggled her toes, glad for the extra warmth. Her feet were always the first thing to get let her head tip back and her eyes fell closed, the voices and murmuring coming from the TV an odd sort of lullaby. She was tired beyond belief and grateful that Gibbs had finally send them home. This case they were working on was proving to be a tough nut to crack and their team leader was not letting up on any of them.

Her eyes flew open when she felt a cool glass being held against her hand. Slowly, Kate reached out and grasped the glass being offered. She smiled tiredly up at her husband and took a slow sip. The water was cool and slippery as it went down her throat. It was not quite as refreshing as she had hoped it would be, but she definitely felt better than before.

"Thanks," she murmured. She lifted the glass to take another sip when suddenly, arms were wrapped around her and she was being lifted into the air. Yelping in surprise, Kate latched onto her husband, arms going around his neck with a vice like grip. Water spilled over both of them and Kate was glad the floors were carpeted as the glass went tumbling to the floor.

Laughing, he sat down in the chair where Kate had been previously, Kate still held securely in his arms. Kate glared at him indignantly, but it soon morphed into a light laugh along with his own. She shifted on his lap and settled against his chest, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead. "Rough day?"

Kate snorted softly. "I think calling it a rough day would be an understatement. He's been running all of us into the ground."

There was a brief silence before Kate felt a hand begin to slide up her thigh. Combined with the soft, warm kisses being placed along the back of her neck and shoulders, it was a miracle that the moan she let out was as soft as it was. "So, does that mean you're too tired for me?"

Another moan and her head tilted forward, giving him better access. "You're horrible, you know that?"

He chuckled. "Don't try and pretend; you love it."

She smiled, not that he could see it from behind her. Kate twisted around so that they were face to face and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Another kiss she planted straight on his lips, but she pulled back before he could respond. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Oh! You wound me Kate!" He stared at her with his most pitiful expression that he could muster.

Smirking, Kate unfolded her legs from underneath her and climbed off the chair, standing next to it and stretching her arms above her head. She shook her head, letting her hair tumble out of the loose ponytail she had been in. Turning on her socked heel, Kate slowly sauntered toward the bedroom, purposely swinging her hips just a little more that usual. Scratch that, a lot more than usual. Kate threw a playful smirk over her shoulder at her husband. "You coming hubby?"

He couldn't get out of that chair fast enough.

* * *

Kate kept her mouth shut as she followed Gibbs out of the elevator and into the NCIS bullpen. She glanced over at Tony, sharing a look as she set her back down on her desk. Sighing, she pulled out a stack of files that she had hurriedly shoved into a folder before they left to go to a crime scene. Furrowing her brow she booted up her computer and logged into the NCIS system. She flipped open the file on top, glancing through the notes that had been gathered. She really hated typing up reports.

Figuring she might as well get it over with, Kate began typing as fast as her fingers would go, stopping at the end of each paragraph to proof read. She was halfway through the first report when a pop up appeared on her screen.

_'Accept new message from 'SpecialAgentSexy' ?'_

_'YES' 'NO'_

Rolling her eyes, Kate surreptitiously clicked on yes, although for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

SpecialAgentSexy: sooooo, watcha doin katie??

KTodd: don't call me katie dinozzo

SpecialAgentSexy: katiekatiekatiekatiekatiekatiekatiekatie

SpecialAgentSexy: hey! why'd you throw a paper clip at me??

KTodd: be glad it was only a paper clip. i have much heavier things within reach :]

SpecialAgentSexy: meanie.

KTodd: damn straight.

SpecialAgentSexy: so, KATE, what are ya doin?

KTodd: thank you tony.

KTodd: and i'm doing reports.

SpecialAgentSuzy: sounds like....fun?

KTodd: was there a point to bothering me tony?

SpecialAgentTony: ummm, i think so

KTodd: you think so?

SpecialAgentSexy: will you stop throwing things at me?!?!

KTodd: nope.

SpecialAgentSexy. evil agent.

KTodd: and proud of it

_'Chat request from 'BOSS' '_

_'Accept' 'Decline'_

SpecialAgentSexy: shit.

KTodd: you read my mind

_'BOSS' has joined your chat_

SpecialAgentSexy: so, uh, what's up Boss?

BOSS: DiNozzo, what are you doing?

SpecialAgentSexy: umm, talking with kate about the case?

BOSS: Is this true, Kate?

KTodd: of course, Gibbs.

BOSS: Right.

BOSS: DiNozzo.

SpecialAgentSexy: yea, boss?

BOSS: Get back to work!

SpecialAgentSexy: yes boss.

Kate shook her head and closed out of the conversation. It always amused her when Tony got in trouble. No matter how crappy her day had been, or how pissed off she was, Tony could always make her laugh, or at least coax a smile out of her.

But she would never tell him that. There was no need to inflate his ego any more. He had a hard time as it was walking through the door.

Kate looked up from the computer screen from underneath her lashes, watching Gibbs as he stood from his desk and walked toward the elevator. She suppressed a snort when Gibbs smacked Tony upside the head as he passed by the Senior field agent's desk.

* * *

Three hours later, Kate was still working on the reports. She was riduclously bored and was desperately wishing that a case would come up and need their assistance. She looked over at Gibbs, but he was no where to be seen.

Kate looked over to Tony's desk, mentally preparing some smart ass comment that would get him riled up a bit. She was in the mood for some mental sparring and Tony was the perfect opponent. He was missing too though.

Suddenly, Gibbs appeared, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. Kate could see little tendrils of steam rising through the small opening in the lid. "Where's DiNozzo?"

Kate shrugged. "No clue. Haven't seen him for a while."

Gibbs sat down and glared at Tony's empty desk. "He left for his lunch over an hour ago. Should've been back by now."

Kate shrugged again and went back to typing. She was interuppted a few minutes later by her cell phone ringing. She glanced at the screen, not recognizing the incoming call number. "Hello?"

_"Kate? It's Jenna."_

Kate started to get an odd feeling in her stomach. She was less confunsed once she had identified the caller as her sister, but where was she calling from?

"Hey, Jen, What's up?"

_"Kate, Dad, he-"_

Kate sat up straight. "What happened?"

_"He's in the hospital. Kate, he had a heart attack."_

Kate was silent, not able to comprehend what was going on or what her sister had just told her. "What?"

_"Kate, listen to me. Daddy is in the hospital. He-"_

"I got that!" Kate snapped. "Is he..." She couldn't even put the thought into words.

_"He's in surgury. We don't know much yet."_

"Where?"

_"St. Gabe's."_

"I'll be there in ten." She snapped the phone shut and began throwing things in her purse.

Standing, Kate shoved her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. She didn't even spare Gibbs a glance as she stood from her desk and went toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

Kate's voice was tight when she answered Gibbs. "My dad. Hospital. Can I go now?"

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, taking in the shiny film of tears that covered her eyes and had yet to fall. He nodded, and before he was done, she was gone.

* * *

That night, the whole team gathered at Kate's apartment. She had called them an hour after she had left NCIS letting them know that her dad was still in surgury and that she was going home since their was nothign for her to do at the hospital other than pace a worry.

Abby was the one to ring the doorbell and start banging on the door when there was no answer after a few minutes. Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky all stood with Abby waiting anxiously.

When Kate opened the door they were a little surprised. She had on a pair on black boxer shorts, a grey tank top, a pair of grey fuzzy socks, and an unzipped dark navy blue sweatshirt that was about three sized too big for her and came down below the boxer shorts. She gave them a tired smile and everyone noticed her red-rimmed eyes. "C'mon in," she said roughly.

As they entered her apartment, Gibbs turned to Abby and siad, "Call DiNozzo again. Jackass should be here, not hooking up with some girl."

Abby nodded and pulled out her phone when Kate's voice stopped her.

"Don't bother," she paused when someone called out from the family room.

"Babe, who's here?"

Kate finished off her previous statement. "He's already here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author:** xxCabalinaxx

**Fandom:** N.C.I.S.

**Pairing:** Tony D./Kate T.

**Summary:** "Damn it Gibbs, don't get all pissed at me. How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to offer my wife a job?"

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If they were, Kate would not be dead and Ari would have been in season one.

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify, this is towards the end of season one when McGee has been there a few episodes. And this didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to, but I still like it a lot. So enjoy, read, and review people :D

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged an odd look as they followed Kate into the larger room. Abby was about to follow when she realized McGee hadn't moved since he stepped inside. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. The spunky Goth immediately took a seat on the couch, and pulled McGee down with her. Ducky and Gibbs remained standing.

Kate shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. She felt a tad awkward in her current choice of attire. When she was home and it was just her and Tony, that was one thing, but with her boss and co-workers staring at her when she was in a pair of shorts, it was not a pleasant feeling. "Umm, I'll be right back. Do you guys want anything to drink? Or eat? We've got a ton of food that people sent over."

Abby looked at Gibbs, mouthing, 'We?' in slight awe and surprise. Gibbs said nothing and moved to lean against the wall.

Ducky looked at Kate somewhat expectantly. "Caitlin, I would love a glass of water; if you don't mind?"

Kate smiled and nodded, glad for something to do. "Sure, Ducky, no problem." She quickly exited the room and moved down the hall, entering what they assumed was her bedroom. Not even thirty seconds later she emerged again, this time wearing a pair of sweatpants and the sweatpants was zipped up. She brushed past them and into the kitchen, putting her hair up in a ponytail as she went. "You sure you guys don't want anything?" She called out to them.

Abby bounced up from the sofa and into the kitchen. "Whatcha got?"

"Umm, milk, water, iced tea, booze, and OJ." Kate moved around the kitchen easily, putting on a pot of coffee. She knew Gibbs too well after working for him for almost a year. Even though he hadn't asked for any, he'd want coffee, no, he'd need coffee before the night was over.

Abby tapped her right index finger against her lips, a comical pensive expression on her face. Kate couldn't help but start to smile. With a triumphant grin Abby said, "OJ please Miss Kate."

Kate shook her head, her previous morose mood temporarily forgotten. "Of course, Lady Abby. Coming right up."

The two of them giggled lightly as Kate handed Abby her juice and they went back to the family room. Kate handed Ducky the glass of water and Abby sat in-between the older ME and McGee.

"Kate, where's DiNizzo?" Gibbs asked.

The man in question, with his impeccable timing, appeared in the hallway, closing the door to the room he came out of carefully. He stood there for a few moments, as if listening for something before coming into the living room.

Tony was mildly surprised at the group of people who had appeared in the family room, but he ignored them for the most part and looked at Kate with a raised eyebrow. He nodded slightly at her and she gave him a tired smile and sank into the cushion of the recliner. She rested her elbows on her knees, rubbing her face. She glanced up at Tony. "He out?"

Tony nodded again."Took a little convincing, but he was out after a few minutes." He ran his hand through his somewhat messy hair, frowning and taking in her haggard and somewhat defeated looking demeanor. "Any news yet?"

Kate shook her head. "Not yet. It's driving me crazy, just sitting here doing nothing." She blinked rapidly, not wanting to let the burning sensation she felt behind her eyes to take over.

Kate suddenly lurched to her feet, pacing back and forth across the cramped room. She was quiet for a few minutes before, "You guys don't have to stay. It's pointless when all we can do is sit here and wait uselessly." Her voice had a bitter hard and anguished edge to it.

Ducky looked sadly on as the girl he had come to see as a daughter or sorts, paced around in clearly visible misery. "Caitlin, we want to be here for you. This is not a time to be alone."

Abby nodded. "Yeah Kate, we're family. We always got your back."

Kate said nothing, just wrapped her arms around herself, as if it could protect her from the hurt and anguish she was feeling.

She jumped when the phone started ringing, but made no move towards it. Everyone waited for her reaction but she only made a move toward the phone when Gibbs reached out to answer it for her. She snatched the cordless device out from its holder, hesitating briefly before pressing a button and holding it up to her ear. "Kate Todd."

"_Honey, its Rob, put Tony on."_

"Rob? Is he ok? Is he out-" Her voice rose in slight desperation.

"_Katie, just put Tony on."_

"Tell me, damn it! He's my dad too." She was almost screeching at him.

The man on the other line sighed, clearly not pleased with the current situation. _"He just got out of the OR. Ma just called me. I told her I'd pass on the news."_

Kate started pacing again, not quite satisfied with her brother's answer. "That's it? I know you Rob, what aren't you telling me?"

Rob sighed, but reluctantly finished the message. _"Honey, it's not good. He's out of surgery, but they almost lost him a few times. He's in ICU. Mom's still with him, only one person allowed to be with him right now."_ There was a tense pause before, _"Katie, there is a good chance he won't make it through the next 48 hours."_

Halfway through her brother's update, Kate had reached out blindly with her free hand, opening and closing her fist repeatedly, grasping for something that wasn't there. Tony was there at her side in seconds, taking her hand in his and pulling her against his chest. An anguished keening sound came from Kate's throat and she buried her face in Tony's chest.

Tony cradled the back of her head with one hand, snatching the phone with the other. He held it too his ear, nodding as Robert relayed the information again. He nodded once again, "Yeah, alright. Thanks man." The line disconnected and Tony tossed the phone onto the coffee table without even looking. He wrapped his other arm around Kate, who was still crying softly into his shirt.

Tony kissed the top of Kate's head, letting his lips linger a moment before resting his cheek on her hair. He was silent as he comforted her in the best way he could. The only thing he could do right now was just be there for her. Nothing he said could make the situation any better or change things from the way they were.

When sucking in small gulps on air from the small space between her face and Tony's shirt became unbearable, Kate pulled back a few inches. She reached up to wipe away the tears that lingered on her face, but Tony's gentle hands beat her to it and she stood motionless while he softly wiped away the shimmering streaks. "Better?" he asked quietly.

Kate nodded and sighed heavily, reaching up to push her hair back from around her face and neck. Trying to brush off her very public moment of weakness she stepped back out of Tony's embrace and smoother her hair up into a sleek pony tail.

"What did he say?" Her voice was rough, a tinge of rawness lingered. She turned and walked away a few steps before turning and looking back at Tony.

"Rob and Caleb are on their way home. Mom sent everyone home about half an hour ago. They stopped to pick up some food and are going to call us when they get home."

Kate nodded, having composed herself somewhat. She looked awkwardly around at the rest of her teammates. She bit her lip and looked up at Tony. She was completely at a loss now. Outing themselves to everyone, especially Gibbs, hadn't been part of the plan; at least not yet.

Gibbs.

Oh god.

Kate felt the air rush out of her lungs and she fled into the kitchen. She paced around in a tight circle in the small room frantically, not really sure what to do now. Gibbs was going to kill her. He'd kill Tony too, but maybe he'd be a little bit more lenient on his Senior Field Agent. She wasn't the new kid on the black anymore, she couldn't fake ignorance. Plus, she was the girl. She was supposed to know better, set the example, not follow it.

She heard the hardwood floor boards creak as someone entered the kitchen. She was slightly surprised to see Ducky looking at her with concern clear in his eyes. She sniffled slightly and wiped her cheeks again. "Ducky, is there something you need? More water?" She bustled over to the sink and turned on the tap. She let the water run until it was cold before grabbing a clean glass out of the cupboard and holding it out to Ducky.

The older gentleman shook his head. "Oh no, Caitlin, I'm just fine, thank you. You on the other hand, I am not so sure about."

Kate set the glass on the counter and rested her hip against the ledge. "I'm fine Ducky."

"I don't agree."

Kate didn't meet Ducky's gaze, focusing on the floor. She shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

Ducky took a step closer and folded his hands behind his back. "I think, that this is not the way you planned for your marriage to be revealed and combined with the stress of worrying about your father, you are at a loss as to what you should be worried about more: Your father or Jethro's reaction."

Kate was silent, but after a few moments, her head slowly nodded. A choked sob escaped her and she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed that he had been able to diagnose her problem spot on.

Smiling encouragingly, Ducky placed a hand on the tearful woman's shoulder and led her out into the living room. But not before they filled the largest mug they could find with coffee from the pot.

Kate practically shoved the ceramic mug into Gibbs' hands when they entered the other room. She was at Tony's side in seconds and felt marginally better when his arms went around her holding her close to his warmth.

"How long?" Gibbs stared at the two of them with hard blue eyes. His face was devoid of any emotion. He looked more like a silver haired statue than a human at the moment.

Kate and Tony shared a look. "How long have we been married? Or how long have we been together?"

Abby sat up, shocked and mouth agape. "You guys are married? How did I not know this and why wasn't I invited?" Kate thought the other woman was going to either burst into tears or start yelling and quickly set to work trying to prevent that.

"We got married eight years ago Abs. We didn't exactly know you guys then." Kate said soothingly and somewhat apologetically too.

Abby nodded and skipped over to Kate wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, pushing Tony out of the way in the process. "I guess I can forgive you then. When did you guys meet anyway?" She retook her seat next to McGee

Tony grinned and sat down in the recliner. "You telling the story, or am I?" He tried to keep the nervousness he felt out of his voice. If he was nervous, then Kate would lose what little compsure she had gained. He didn't want to see her break down. It always broke a little bit more of his heart when she was hurting and he couldn't do anything to fix it.

Kate went to the chair and willingly slid into Tony's lap, his arms coming up around her without a thought. She settled back against his shoulder, her own arms intertwining with the ones that held her so securely.

Kate tried to focus on the people in the room and _only_ the people in the room. Worrying about her father would do her no good at this point. As much as she wanted to drop everything and drive to the hospital she had other things to take care of right now. But Kate knew that if she could, she would've rivaled even Gibbs when it came to reckless driving.

"You can."

Tony nodded and started off the tale of their almost fairytale-like romance. "Well, it started when I met Robert Todd in college. He was my roommate freshman year. He was in my fraternity as well and we became best friends pretty quickly. The good stuff happens a year late when I was a sophomore."

Kate slid into the conversation easily. "My high school was a bit weird. Every year we had this Christmas prom called HollyBall. If you wanted to go you had to have a date. No exceptions. Being an all girl's school, that was a little hard to accomplish unless you had friends at our brother schools. My senior year my boyfriend at the time dumped me just before HollyBall and I was in desperate need of a date. My best friend needed a date as well since she hadn't been able to find anyone yet so I asked Rob for some help. He came through for me and not only went to the dance with Fallon, but found me a date as well." She finished with a wry glance up at Tony who grinned a little too widely to be considered innocent.

Kate looked back at their audience rolling her eyes. "Needless to say he was a complete ass and I was seriously considering leaving the dance early. If it wasn't for that damn rule I would've."

"What rule?" McGee asked.

Kate sighed, her mind travelling back to her high school days. "We weren't allowed to leave the dance until it was over unless it was an emergency."

Tony jumped in with, "And since there was no emergency and she wasn't creative enough to fake one," he didn't even bother trying to avoid the elbow that was dug into his ribs. "She was stuck with me till midnight when the dance ended."

Abby's brow was somewhat furrowed in confusion. "So, how'd you go from hating him to getting married?"

A fond smile flitted across Kate's lip and she intertwined her fingers with Tony's. "He started singing and asked me to dance." There was a bit more to it than that, but she didn't feel like divulging those details, at least not right now.

Kate knew he couldn't help himself, but she glared halfheartedly at him anyway when he said, "And she was all over me by the end of the night."

"DiNozzo," she growled warningly.

He smiled. "Sorry babe, but you know it's true."

She knew when she was beat. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I was a sophomore in college at the time. We dated up until Kate graduated from college four years later. "

Abby was looking eagerly at the two, like a little kid begging for the story to continue. She had pulled her legs up onto the sofa and was sitting Indian style, her pigtails and bright eyes making her seem much younger than she really was. "Why until Kate graduated? Did you guys have one of those break-up then make-up relationships?"

"We dated until then because my graduation present from Tony was a ring." Kate's voice had taken on an almost shy quality to it. She pressed back against Tony a bit more. It felt weird to be revealing all of the things they had worked so hard to hide and keep private. These things were too personal, things meant for her and her lover only.

But these people are your family, Kate's subconscious chided her. They deserve to know. And it kind of felt good to finally have this out in the open. Both she and Tony loved their jobs at NCIS, but she wasn't sure how much more she could take of just treating him like a co-worker that pissed her off all the time and got on her nerves on a daily basis. It was starting to wear on her and it was only a matter of time before she slipped up.

Kate yawned again, shifting so she could bury her face in the crook of Tony's neck and shoulder. She felt Tony let go of her with one arm, but it returned within seconds, bringing with it the soft blanket that they kept draped over the back of the chair.

Kate smiled shyly at her husband and pressed impossibly closer to him. "No," she murmured softly. "We were never one of those couples. As sappy as it sounds, I knew I'd be stuck with him forever after the limo dropped me off at my house after HollyBall."

Abby's squeal of glee was cut off by a door creaking open in the hallway. Soft footsteps could be heard and everyone looked toward the shadowed hall. A small child appeared and looked slightly fearful at the number of people in the living room. He was small, only about five or six years old. He had dark brown messy hair and light hazel eyes that were clouded with sleep. He held a soft looking hunter green blanket in on hand, a stuffed black horse in the other. He looked up at Kate and subsequently Tony, the word coming out of his mouth made everyone's jaw drop to the floor. "Mama?"


End file.
